Never safe alone
by LAZANDA
Summary: Cordelia is an 17 year old with a crazy ex boyfriend on the loose. Her current boyfriend is upset but there's a secret...He puts her in the hospital, Darian and Cordelia find out something life changing. What is it? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

~You're never safe alone~

Preface

I wish that I have never met Josh. Dating him was the biggest mistake that I have ever made. He cheated on with my best friend Rachel. I walked in on them while going over to Rachel's house to study, which we had planned a week before. Josh had beaten me a few times before too, but it barely happened and he apologized for it. I was young and naïve I didn't really know better. Ever since that night, Josh has been stalking me and it's been almost a year since we've broken up. About three months later, I met the love of my life, Darien. Darien and I have been dating for almost nine months.

I was walking home all by myself. Yea I will admit I should've let Darien walk me home but I felt like I didn't need him too. I mean it is only a five block walk. What can happen in 5 blocks…? Apparently a lot. That was the worst day of my life and it will be forever burned into my memory. Josh only appears when I'm alone but I wasn't really worried because I haven't seen him in over two months, until last night that is. He caught me outside of my house, one day after walking home from Darien's house and that was the day that I never felt safe anymore, the day that changed my life every bad possible way there was. I could not trust myself to walk anywhere alone again. I was scared to go anywhere by myself.

A/N

Hey peoples, what do you think of my new story? Is it good enough to keep going. I only have like 3 chapters done, but I'll only post them if you think that it's a good story. I will post the first chapter to help you decide.

A/N well….what do you think? Would you read this story… It just sort of came to me, idk why though. But oh well who really cares anyway. If you have any ideas that you want me to put in this story? I know I didn't give you much information but that's what our imagination is for. I didn't actually start writing this story yet so feel free to spitball ideas to me…much appreciated.

Sincerely,

Lyndsay ; 0


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Never Safe Alone

Wake up!

I was walking home after being at Darien's house. Everyday I feel that we get closer to each other, and we learn something new about each other everyday. He just asked me if I wanted to go to his parent's beach house sometime next summer. We've been dating for almost eight months. We met at Camp Blue Diamond. It was a church sponsored trip. Churches from around the area were sponsoring it. We literally bumped into each other.

Any who, I was walking home when my ex caught me off guard right outside the front of my house.

"I miss you Cordelia," he said.

"And I care because…?"

"You love me," he answered.

"That ship has sailed almost a year ago, buddy."

I tried to walk up the front steps but he stopped me and cornered me into the brick wall of my front porch; none of the lights were on…guess my mom is working late again.

"It's not too late," he said pushing me up against the wall.

"Yeah it is too late." I whispered.

He acted like he was going to hit me. "Why are you doing this to me?" I choked out knowing what he was capable of.

"Because I still love you Delia, and I want to show you," he whispered sickly sweet into my ear; I got Goosebumps (not in a good way).

"I've already moved on Joshua!" I whisper yelled, "Why can't you just accept that!" I yelled the last part. He backed up, startled. "I want you back," he replied with fake tears in his eyes.

"Well, I guess you should've that about that before you slept with my best friend!" I yelled once more.

"It wasn't my fault!" he yelled back menacingly. I cringed and he looked triumphant. So that was what his goal was? Come to the house and scare me into going back out with him...? And he thought that it was going to work? He's dead wrong.

"Well, I don't want you back. Darien cares about me, unlike you think you do. Darien is my boyfriend you're not; you lost your chance when you decided that it was okay to sleep with Elizabeth. Now I'm tired of your bull shit already, now let me go." I threatened.

"Or what Baby? You can't do anything. You never did and never will."

"You know what I'm leaving; I shouldn't have to ask you to let me go."

I pushed past him and the next thing I knew was that my hair was being pulled and then my whole body was slammed against the brick wall. My head was the first thing that hit the wall then my shoulder; I cried out in pain. A couple of the lights turned on in nearby houses. Someone was probably calling the police as we speak. He then pushed me towards the metal end of the railing, hitting me in the face. I tried to ignore the pain and it started to work as I felt anger building up inside of me. He jerked my arm behind my back. *Crack* I shrieked in pain and pushed me to the ground.

He spread his legs slightly, standing in a triumphant stance. I did the only thing I could and kneed him right in his sack. He grunted and fell to his knees. I ran for the steps and after about four, he grabbed my right ankle and pulled. I was pulled down the steps; holding my broken right arm, I braced myself for the fall and before I fell it went completely dark.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Never Safe Alone

OH MY GOD!!

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

What is that annoying sound? Why won't it stop? I opened my eyes to a very bright room which automatically made my eyes close again. Aw man, I'm in a hospital I could tell even though I didn't see much of the room; but it definitely smelled like a hospital. Listening to the low beeps I realized that it was probably a heart monitor.

"Uh," I moaned. I then realized that someone else was in the room with me, to be more specific, on the left side of me. I opened my eyes again and kept them open a little longer than before. I then saw my Prince Charming holding my hand with his head resting on the bed. I silently chuckled when I saw that he was sleeping. I looked at my arm to see a cast with a bunch of mini hearts colored on it. This could only be from Darien. I wonder how long I've been out. I wonder if my mom knows yet, or any of my family. Well, I'm sure that they do if Darien is here with me.

I ran my hand through Darien's thick dark black hair, and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. That's when I noticed that he had black circles under his eyes. I must have startled him because he jumped slightly. He lifted his head towards me and he looked relieved. He stood up and hugged me. I lost it, I started to cry. How did I deserve this wonderful man in front of me? I asked myself. He is the sweetest, cutest, and smartest guy I know.

"It's alright, Cordy. I'm here. I won't let anything like that happen ever again."

I started to choke up even more; he climbed onto the bed with me and just sat there holding me. Even though the IV kept getting in the way, we made it work.

"I love you so much," I choked out.

"I love you more." he replied, so cocky that I had to laugh. He kept rubbing soothing circles into my back until I calmed down.

"Where's my mom?" I asked him.

"She's at work."

"Really? I thought that she would've already been off by now…"

"Cordelia, you've been unconscious for two and a half weeks," he looked at me to see how I would react.

"WHAT??!!?" Darien looked at me incredulously. "Why was I out so long?" I asked tears starting to form again and started to think the worst. "Oh my gosh, I'm going to be so far behind. I was going to have to repeat twelfth grade. I can't believe this." Now I was just talking to myself mostly, forgetting that Darien was in the room for just a moment.

He gently grabbed hold of my shoulders, "Look at me. You are not that far behind, trust me."

If Darien wasn't here, I probably would have gone insane.

"The doctors said that you had some internal bleeding and a few broken ribs. I'm just so glad that you're okay." he said with a smile that hasn't quite reached his eyes. I could tell that he was still worried about me. "So what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Josh," I whispered. His face turned beat red. I could definitely tell that he was furious. I gently squeezed his hand to remind him to calm down.

He looked at me and could tell that I was a little frightened. I still was kind of afraid when any guy got mad because of Josh and he knew that. "I'm sorry Cordy…it just makes me so-"

"I know babe, I know." He calmed down and helped me lay back on the bed. I looked at the bedside clock 10:30. "Don't you have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked wondering why he was still here this late.

He chuckled, "It's Friday, so I can stay as long as you want."

"Well, In that case." I grinned at him playfully and he laughed. I pulled him on top of me and kissed him. His lips were so soft against mine. I could tell that he cared for me by the way he treats me and just by the way he kisses me. He's polite, respectful, courteous, courageous, and strong, but not only that, he treats me with respect and kindness. He knows what he wants and I love him for that. He wants to be a Pediatrician. He loves little kids and wants to help children get better when they're ill.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

The smile on his face seemed to grow twice its original size. He leaned in to kiss me again. This kiss filled my being with happiness; I could feel how he felt throughout my body. We stopped kissing and he pulled something from his pocket, a small black box.

I could feel my breathing pick up slightly. He brought the box closer for me to see it. He took a deep breath and opened the box. Inside of the box was a silver ring with a medium sized diamond. Oh my God!

"Don't freak out. It's only a promise ring," he said with such seriousness in his eyes.

I exhaled and took in another shaky breath.

"I know we're too young to get married now but I want you to know that I want to get married eventually in the future. When I almost lost you, it opened my eyes to everything. I couldn't imagine my life without you," said Darien, pain engulfing his beautiful features.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I agree with everything he is saying. I thought silently to myself. I feel the same exact way about him too. The tears slowly made their way

"My point is that I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much that it hurts." Tears fell from his eyes.

I kissed him with such passion I didn't even know I had. "Darien, you are right, but I don't care I feel the same way about you. Every time we are apart, I feel like I'm missing part of myself. I'm never the same without you. Every time I'm near you, I feel so happy, so complete, and loved. It scares me though. I'm afraid that someday you'll just decide that you don't love me anymore and will leave. I don't know if I'd be able to live without you." I cried.

"That would never happen, I've never felt this way about anyone before and I don't think I'll ever feel this with anyone else ever again."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm thinking about rewriting this story and making it a twilight story…what do you think…I mean I'll keep the same story line…but I want reviews and more hits…. So tell me what you think I should do…


End file.
